


Calling Friends

by CancerWolf



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I'm not sure I can write angst, Male-Female Friendship, Other, a bit OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CancerWolf/pseuds/CancerWolf
Summary: May finally calls some old friends for some help.





	Calling Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it is a bit OOC. I haven't really watched the Avengers movie(I know I am horrible) and this just feels a little wrong for May. This is right after this weeks episode(which has killed me, I am literally dying after watching that) so I guess some spoilers. Not a lot. Enjoy!  
> Love,  
> CancerWolf

The words I said rang in my ears. ‘I love you.’ Well, I was right. It did shut him up. I stop walking and lean against the wall, massaging my leg. Everything is going to hell.

I dig through my pockets for the burner phone I have started to keep on me at all times. I take out the flip phone and look at if for the millionth time. On there are numbers to burner phones possessed by Natasha, Clint, Rogers, and Stark. I have debated calling for help multiple times but things get in the way. Now, though. Now, it is in everyone's best interest for me to call them.

I press through the contacts until I find Tasha’s number. I hesitate again before calling it and bringing it up to my ear.

“Tell me you are still on good terms with Clint,” is the first thing out of my mouth when she picks up. 

“May? Yes, why? What’s wrong?” she says quickly, concerned.

I sigh in relief, leaning against the wall heavier. “May?” she asks again.

“I need the wonder twins’ help,” I say, wanting it to be FitzSimmons I was referring to. 

“Where?” she asks, her voice steadying. 

“Can you two meet me at our place tomorrow at noon?” I ask, tired and hoping they would provide an excellent distraction.

“Yes. Do we need to bring anything?”

“All the supplies you can bring. Medical, clothes, some food wouldn’t hurt.”

She was silent for a moment before swearing in Russian. “What in the world have you gotten yourself into, May?”

“Shit. A whole bunch of shit,” I snort, a cruel smirk curling my lips.

“We will be there, May. Navsegda.” That was a promise between us. Forever. 

I smile, my first real smile in days. “Navsegda,” I breath. “Navsegda, Natalia. Navsegda.”

I hang up and stay against the wall for a while, that small smile still on my face. “May?” Daisy calls and the smile drops. I love them, but they are tearing me apart. 

I suppose I do have to tell her. I stand up straight and bury the pain of my leg again. “Yes, Daisy?”

[Time Jump!]

I dig through the cupboards for something that has alcohol in it. I find a bottle of whiskey just as the door opens. I turn, pointing the ICER at it. The whiskey hangs in the other hand and I must look like a site. I haven’t had a shower in days, my clothes were torn in a few places, blood streaked down my temple, I had whiskey in my hand, and a gun in the other. Hopefully, it just persuades whoever it is to leave if it wasn’t Tasha and Clint.

Tasha walks through the door, Clint following close behind. I exhale sharply and let the gun drop. I glare at them while holstering my gun. “Took you long enough,” I mutter then take a long swig of the amber liquid. It burns my throat on the way down and I am very thankful for it.

“What the hell happened?” Tasha questions, dropping her bags at the door and rushing towards me.

She wraps me up in a hug and I don’t fight her. I gently lay my forehead down on her shoulder and take a deep breath. “Hell,” I breath, pressing myself further into her.

She takes the whiskey from me and sets it down before hugging me tighter. We stay like that for awhile until she pulls away and Clint takes her place.

He leads me to the couch and we sit down and snuggle. “Tell what happened,” Tasha demands gently.

I laugh scornfully. “Where do you want me to start?”

“After SHIELD fell,” Clint says, sitting next to us while I lay on Tasha and she pets my hair.

I tell them everything that had happened, sparing no detail. Afterward, they both start swearing like sailors. “Jesus Christ, May,” Clint said.

“What do you want us to do? Anything,” Tasha says.

“I need you to track down FitzSimmons and Elena, get them out of whatever trouble they are in, and drag their asses back to the Lighthouse. Then could you stay and help us fight against killer robots and changing the future-past?” I say, starting to drift off. 

“Of course,” Clint answers. “But get some sleep first. You obviously need it. And no arguing. We will make you take care of yourself right now.”

I nod and let my eyes close. Clint gets up to do whatever and I fall asleep on Tasha.

[Time Jump!]

“I can’t decide if I want to punch her new team or hug them,” Clint says as he pilots the plane to their destination.

“Both,” Natasha answers.

When they get there, they fight the robots, with some help from FitzSimmons and Elena. “Come on,” Natasha orders, throwing her hair behind her shoulder. “Time to get back to the Lighthouse.”

“Who sent you?” Elena asks. She still doesn’t trust them, even after they saved their asses.

“May,” Clint answers. “Now come on, before we decided to break our promise.”

Clint gets them back in tense silence. I greet them with a relieved smile and a quick hug for all five of them. I tell Clint and Tasha where to find Phil and Daisy before I start chewing the kids in front of me for being so reckless.


End file.
